<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's on by writequirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522714">it's on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk'>writequirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>brows furrowing, emma pulled her attention from the smore in her hands just in time to feel the stick, warm, melted marshmallow collide with her cheek. — emma/neal, henry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.</p>
<p><b>prompt:</b> swan thief family and smores.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you get the marshmallows?" Emma asked, raiding the grocery bags for the bag of marshmallows when they were suddenly being held right in front of her face.<br/><br/>Rolling her eyes, she tore them out of Neal's hands and walked over to the kitchen where Henry was already pulling out a box of graham crackers. "We've got the marshmallows, graham crackers, now we need the--"<br/><br/>"Chocolate." Neal finished, a grin on his lips as he pulled a few chocolate bars out of the fridge.<br/><br/>"We're going to make such a mess in here, can't we just go set up the grill and do it on there?" Emma asked, scrunching up her nose when Neal moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<br/><br/>"You really want to start that thing up? We'd have to clean it." he murmured as he rested his head on her shoulder.<br/><br/>Henry took the chocolate bars from her hand and told her, "I'm pretty sure there's a family of spiders living on that thing, mom."<br/><br/>Emma pursed her lips and walked over the the stove and turned it on, responding with a quick, "Point taken. Let's get these things done."<br/><br/>Things kind of went to hell from there.<br/><br/>In an effort to find the sticks for the marshmallows while she was trying to pry the bag open, several of them flew out of the bag and landed all over the kitchen. Neal burned a few of them, setting the little wooden stick on fire. They set the fire alarm off quite a few times with all the smoke that drifted from the kitchen whenever they threw the lit sticks under the cold sink water.<br/><br/>"You're going to kill us." Emma complained, taking a bite out of her smore.<br/><br/>"Nah. But you might need a shower afterwards." Neal told her, grinning.<br/><br/>Brows furrowing, Emma pulled her attention from the smore in her hands just in time to feel the stick, warm, melted marshmallow collide with her cheek. "<em>Neal</em>!" she shrieked, reaching up to wipe at the sticky marshmallow and glare at her son as he laughed. "Oh, you think that's funny?" she walked over and started rubbing her cheek against Henry's, holding him still as he tried to get away.<br/><br/>"<em>Mom</em>!" he pouted, finally squirming away when they both turned to see Neal with a smug little grin on his lips.<br/><br/>Smirking, Emma turned to face her son and he nodded.<br/><br/>Neal's grin suddenly fell away. "Guys..."<br/><br/>"Get him!" Henry shouted and Emma took the rest of the marshmallow from Neal's hands and smeared it all over his face while Henry climbed the counter and crushed a graham cracker over his head.<br/><br/>When the mother/son duo were convinced he's had enough, they pulled back laughing.<br/><br/>Neal only grinned and reached for the bag of marshmallows. "Oh, it's on now."<br/><br/>She and Henry?<br/><br/>They ran.</p>
<p>
  <strong>end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>